De tout mon coeur
by Ophelia Agreste
Summary: OS Miraculous. Les quiproquos peuvent parfois nous gâcher la vie, ou parfois la rendre meilleures...


**De tout mon coeur**

Ladybug attendait Chat Noir sur la Tour Eiffel. Malgré les températures assez douces de cette fin du mois de Mai, l'héroïne de Paris ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir chaud. Elle était assez stressée, même si elle se doutait que tout allait bien se passer, elle avait tout de même une certaine appréhension. Il faut dire que les deux derniers mois furent chargés en émotion.

Tout avait commencé un mois et demi en arrière, lors d'une énième dispute entre son compagnon et elle. Elle savait mieux que personne que les choses n'allaient plus entre eux, mais elle avait tellement peur de le blesser qu'elle ne disait rien. Elle était malheureuse dans son couple. Il n'y avait pas de problème de méchanceté, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais les sentiments s'estompaient. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle sortait de plus en plus avec ses amis, pour oublier son petit copain.

Peu après une grosse dispute qui n'avait aucun sens ni aucune raison d'être, Nathanaël dû partir pendant une semaine à l'étranger pour ses expositions, laissant ainsi Marinette seule.

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour appeler sa meilleure amie, afin de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. Mais Marinette avait complètement oublié qu'Alya devait aller chez les parents de son fiancé, habitant depuis peu dans le Sud de la France, pour que Nino et elle puisse leur annoncer leur mariage en direct. Ce qui ne laissait aux futurs mariés qu'une soirée à passer avec elle. Mais la bleutée ne fut pas totalement désespérée puisque qu'elle savait qu'une certaine personne serait parfaitement disponible pour elle toute la semaine. Son partenaire et meilleur ami, Adrien alias Chat Noir.

Mis à part une soirée passé avec leur éternel groupe de quatre, en début de semaine, les deux héros de Paris avaient profités de cette semaine de pause pour passer tout leur temps ensemble.

Adrien n'avait lui aucun impératif. Il était toujours célibataire. Ses amis savaient très bien qu'il avait eu des aventures, mais il ne leur avait jamais présenté qui que ce soit, puisque ce n'était pas sérieux pour lui. Il n'avait pas non plus d'empêchement à cause de son travail. Il n'était plus mannequin pour son père, et étant professeur, il ne travaillait pas pendant cette première semaine de vacances de Pâques. Adrien était vraiment très apprécié par ses élèves, pas seulement par ce qu'il était un très bon enseignant, mais aussi parce qu'il avait une certaine tendance à ne pas être présents dans tous ses cours, ce qu'adoraient les lycéens. Le fait d'avoir un professeur super héro était donc très appréciable, mais ça bien sûr, personne ne le savait. Sauf Marinette.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils combattaient côte à côte quand ils se sont malencontreusement détransformés l'un devant l'autre.

Mais malgré tous ces événements de la vie chargée de Marinette, il fallait encore ajouter quelque chose : un bébé. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle le savait, que tout le monde le savait.

Donc en résumé, entre sa grossesse et le mariage d'Alya et de Nino dont Adrien et elle seraient les témoins, l'héroïne de Paris était assez surbookée. Mais avec cette nouvelle là en plus, Marinette cru que le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Elle était heureuse désormais, plus que depuis ces cinq dernières années, mais elle appréhendait sa réaction. En même temps, il faut bien avouer qu'une situation comme celle ci n'était pas commune.

Elle entendit le bâton de son coéquipier cogner contre la dame de fer, avant d'entendre la voix de celui ci.

"Alors ma Lady, comment va la plus belle des futures mamans ? On est toujours d'accord pour que je sois le parrain ?" dit il en prenant place côté d'elle.

Ladybug ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire et de rigoler de cette situation ironique dans laquelle le Chat était à présent.

"Il faut vraiment que je te parle Adrien, sérieusement."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite Mari, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et je n'accepterais pas!"

Marinette sentit un frisson se déplacer dans tout son corps, surtout dans son ventre, il ne pouvait pas avoir compris si vite! "De quoi tu parles ?"

"Il est hors de question que tu te battes encore dans ton état ! Tu te transformeras juste pour purifier les akumas, mais plus de combat."

"Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est à propos de Nath." dit elle soulagée mais toujours un peu anxieuse.

"Ah, bah, je t'écoute."

La demoiselle pris une grande bouffé d'air pour se donner du courage.

"C'est fini entre nous, on s'est séparé hier."

Chat Noir cru d'abord ne pas saisir les paroles de Marinette, mais après avoir tourné la tête vers sa partenaire, il compris que c'était tout sauf un malentendu. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fu un bon nombre d'insultes envers celui qui laissait une femme enceinte derrière lui, et surtout cette femme là ! Il ne se rendit même pas compte que celle qui jouait le rôle de sa meilleure amie n'était pas si attristée que cela à cette idée.

"Non mais comment il ose ? Attend, il n'a pas le droit de te laisser alors qu'il t'a mise enceinte ! Laisse moi dix minutes, je vais le voir et…"

"Non, non surtout ne fais rien, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, c'est plus compliqué. Il faut que je t'explique tout, mais tu dois me laisser parler sans m'interrompre."

Chat Noir hocha la tête, en total incompréhension. Il se mis face à Ladybug pour écouter ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui dire.

"Il y a un mois et demi, comme tu le sais, Nath est parti en voyage une semaine pour le boulot, et quand il est revenu, nous avons appris que j'attendais un enfant depuis deux semaines. Il a tout de suite voulu l'annoncer à tout le monde alors que moi je préférais attendre d'avoir les résultats des examens qu'on avait fait à l'hôpital, pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

Mais lui, il a tout de suite voulu crier haut et fort qu'il allait être père.

Je t'en avais déjà parlé, durant cette fameuse semaine pendant laquelle il n'était pas là. Je t'avais dit que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui et que j'étais certaine que c'était réciproque, et bien j'avais raison.

Cette simple annonce qu'il a fait tout seul de son côté me l'a confirmé. Mais lui, il avait de nouveau quelques espoirs en nous, mais tous ces espoirs se sont effacés hier. Le matin, nous sommes allés à un rendez vous à l'hôpital pour avoir les résultats des examens. Le docteur nous a dit que tout allait bien et que le futur bébé ne pouvait pas mieux se porter. De mon côté ça allait aussi, pas de problème particulier, si ce n'est la fatigue et tout ce qui est les joies des deux premiers mois de grossesse… Enfin bref, nous avons continué à discuter et le docteur à aborder le sujet de l'accouchement, de la date plus précisément. Il nous a donné une sorte de programme, sur un calendrier pour nous tenir au courant des rendez-vous et de la croissance du bébé, et la date finale nous a surpris. Par rapport à ce que nous avait indiqué le test de grossesse pour la date de la fécondation, le jour J était prévu à neuf mois et une semaine. On lui a demandé pourquoi une semaine en plus, et la réponse nous a complètement assommé, autant lui que moi."

"Pourquoi ? Il ne peuvent pas te dire qu'ils n'ont plus de place cette semaine là, c'est ne sont pas des choses qu'on contrôle comme ça…"

"Non c'était pour une autre raison. Tu te souviens de la troisième semaine d'Avril, la première des vacances ?"

"Evidemment, tu étais tellement mal par rapport à Nath qu'on se voyait tout le temps pour que tu puisse décompresser, comme il n'était pas là. Je me rappelle même de la tête d'Alya et de Nino quand tu leur a dis sans hésitation "Je veux aller en boite pour danser complètement saoul et oublier la vie de merde qu'il me fait vivre". La crise de rire, et dire qu'ils t'ont cru !"

"J'avais été très étonné moi aussi ! Je pensait que l'ironie de ma voix était repérable, mais apparement je me suis trompée. Mais je voulais plus te parler du samedi soir. Ou plutôt de la nuit du samedi au dimanche. On en a pas vraiment discuté depuis."

"Tu étais en couple, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'en parler, je crois. On savait tous les deux que ce n'était …"

"… Qu'un coup d'un soir ?" dit elle avec un ton assez triste, montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit d'accord avec cela.

"Non, bien sur que non, disons plutôt, que c'était une parenthèse, pour toi."

"Et pour toi c'était quoi ?"

"La plus belle nuit de toute ma vie." dit il avec un sourire charmeur qui ne cachait pas la nouvelle teinte un peu plus foncée qu'avait pris son visage. "Mais pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? Nath la découvert ? Si c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes séparés je suis vraiment désolé…"

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, et je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé, surtout pas pour cette nuit là." Marinette pris de nouveau une grande quantité d'air pour se redonner du courage. "C'est ce qui m'a permis de réaliser quels étaient mes sentiments et envers qui."

Chat Noir était aux anges, malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, il ne pouvait pas être plus aux anges qu'à l'instant présent. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, même si elle n'était que sous entendue. Très sous entendue

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça. Mais vous allez faire comment pour le bébé ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même son père, il ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça à cause de … de nous …"

Ladybug pensait que la mention de ses deux événements majeurs de sa vie auraient été assez clair pour que Chat Noir le comprenne de lui même, sans qu'elle ait à le dire mots pour mots. Mais visiblement, en plus d'être aveugle, pour ne pas avoir découvert son identité pendant trois ans, il devait également être sourd. Mais pour la défense du blond, Marinette n'avait jamais trouvé qui se cachait sous le masque de son partenaire non plus. Ils s'étaient toujours demandés comment ils avaient fait pour ne rien voir auparavant. Leur relation avait aussitôt évolué de copains de classe à meilleurs amis. Car, malgré que les sentiments d'Adrien n'aient fait qu'augmenter pour la demoiselle, Marinette, elle, était tombée sous le charme de Nathanaël avec qui elle sortait depuis quelques mois à l'époque. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu nier qu'il lui restait d'importants sentiments envers son partenaire qui n'arrivaient pas à s'estomper. C'était au contraire ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son désormais fiancé qui commençait à changer.

Marinette était avec Nathanaël depuis cinq ans. Mais leur relation n'évoluait pas, ou du moins, pas dans le bon sens.

"Bon, du coup je continue mon histoire. Le docteur nous a dit que le test n'était pas fiable au niveau de la date. Du coup il y avait eu un léger décalage…"

Aucune réaction.

"Un décalage d'une semaine…"

Seul réaction, un sourcil levé, signe d'incompréhension.

"Une semaine en trop …"

"Où tu veux en venir exactement ?"

Ladybug se tapa le front avec sa main. Il ne suivait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre, ou il le faisait exprès ? Ca commençait à l'énerver. Mais elle restait calme car ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

Chat Noir réfléchissait. S'il y avait une semaine en trop, mathématiquement, ça signifie qu'elle était tombé enceinte … la deuxième semaine d'Août. LA DEUXIÈME SEMAINE D'AOÛT ? Donc ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire c'est que…

"Nathanaël ne peut pas être le père parce qu'il n'était pas là la semaine où ça a commencé. Donc…"

"C'est moi ? Non c'est pas possible, enfin techniquement si mais…"

Ladybug était morte de rire, elle le voyait qui commençait à regarder partout autour de lui, avec sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle crut également le voir rougir encore un peu plus, et même son masque ne lui permettait pas de cacher ce détail. Elle mit une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa joue pour le calmer. Ou plutôt pour tenter de le calmer.

"Calme toi mon Chaton, et oui, tu vas être papa."

Cette fois ci, se rendant bien compte que c'était réel, Chat Noir commença à pleurer tout en souriant encore plus et en prenant délicatement Ladybug dans ses bras.

Il allait être père, et la mère de son enfant allait être sa partenaire, la femme dont il était profondément amoureux depuis des années. Et qui un jour, il en était certain, serait sa femme à lui. Mais malgré l'émotion, Adrien restait Chat Noir, et il fallait qu'il sorte une réplique d'humour. Ou plutôt une réplique de son humour dragueur.

"Tu sais que ta phrase n'a aucun sens, mon amour, tu ne peux pas me dire que je vais être père et en même temps me demander de me calmer !"

Ladybug releva immédiatement le nom qu'il lui avait donné, il ne l'avais encore jamais appelé comme ça. Son cœur commença à faire des bonds si rapides qu'elle se demandait si ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas les battements de son organe vital mêlés à ceux du petit être grandissant.

"Comment tu m'as appelé ?"

"Par le nom que j'aimerais te donner tous les jours, si tu veux bien de moi, mon amour."

"Evidemment que je veux être avec toi, et pas seulement grâce à notre enfant..."

Chat Noir embrassa le ventre de sa Lady et se colla à lui, ce qui chatouilla la future mère qui rit aux éclats. Chat Noir chuchota à sa seconde raison de vivre :

"Merci mon bébé de m'avoir ramené ma princesse, je t'aime déjà de tout mon coeur."

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une soirée, mais je suis contente du résultat.

Je ne sais pas où, quand, pourquoi ni comment j'ai eu cette idée, mais je l'aimais beaucoup !

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé !

A bientôt 3


End file.
